The Forgotten Remains Of A Kaleidoscope, Tragedy
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Black rainbows,Dark shadows,In a blur of smoke,I stay.I am later told that my name is.Crap I forgot again!Anyways,was told my name,by the voices inside my head,at least I think so,cause I can't see them,can barely hear them,but to be honest.I just don't remember.I know they hurt,because I don't know who they are,although what they don't understand,I don't remember who I am either.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Remains Of A Kaleidoscope..

Chapter One ~ Black Rainbows , Dark Shadows ,

In a Blur Of Smoke

By Inuyashas Youkai

Dedicated to My Honey-bear, I'll be with you as long as you want me,

Your Sweet-pea , Always..

I do not own that of Inuyasha , its characters that is solely by its creator , Rumiko Takahashi .. Only the plot that I create for them is mine , created for my own entertainment to share with others ..

Thank you , and Enjoy ...

Summary- Black rainbows, Dark shadows , In a blur of smoke , I stay.. I am later told that my name is.. Crap I forgot again!Anyways I was told my name, by the voices inside my head , at least I think so cause I can't see them, can barely hear them, but to be honest .. I just don't remember . I know they hurt because I don't know who they are , although what they don't understand is that I don't know whom am I either.

Confused eyes flickered open to gaze upon what had laid before them , as to gain knowledge to the questions raging through one's mind rapidly . No longer had the lonely soul gazing knew as to why it was there, how it had become so, and lastly as to whom it was. Sadly the lone being within the dark remembered nothing leading up to this moment , and due to seeing nothing but black , was receiving nothing as to gain a clue .

Muddled whispers, darkened unknown shapes misted within the billowing gray smoke that wasn't cloaked in darkness, were all that could be seen within the vast never ending expanse through the one 's tired orbs. Movement could be heard around it but as curiosity caused one's attention towards the sound nothing could be seen as to what caused it , echoing in the otherwise quiet cimmaron night, at least to the effected one watching. Following it, feeling control over its body waver , as another force seemed to take its claim over it, gliding it to where it was to be.

Pain shot through limbs almost immediately , like burrs of lighting thrown at it's deceiver unawares, cascading outwards until one could feel it throbbing, as it spread throughout. A light pressure of warmth laid upon the threatening chaos pounding within , and without knowing what it was, why, or how the comforting rays were able to reach it in this chilled freeze , by the time the one could think about it , as the pain began to seize , slowly the pleasant assurance was gone. Voices of altered whispers soon joined the mix afterwards ,and fear rose up into it's being, though it wasn't that the undertones reaching anxious ears showed any harm , but without understanding the words one couldn't be for sure of the shadows intentions.

Droplets of rain fell upon unsuspectingly , dry, cracked. and tender lips, causing the outward motion of one's tongue to interact with the moisture, to sooth it ' s sting. A soft touch followed upon those same lips ,offering the promise of more rain to the receivers parched mouth , and another wisp of something smooth in a different spot moistening across the brow, before both disappeared after a short spans of time..

Once both areas no longer felt the comforting presence against it, a sigh lingered , escaping , but didn't pass the one's lips, and then the chill returned, and the blackness again reigned together with the shrilling screams. Allowing the weightlessness to return , slipping slowly downward into a unknown abyss, the one permitting the change further sunk within its unconsciousness, while wisps of smoke tangled amidst it form , as its eyelids trembled closed.

Flickers of light came , and passed as it went , as its weight fell deeper , descending further down , growing darker, colder, but the whispers remained , colliding with something ominous below. It wasn't certain , as to what had caused such a fright inside, but knew the closer one got to knowing what eluded for the moment, hidden someplace deep , the pain of it would certainly worsen, because whatever it was would realize that it had been found , when it had only waited simply for that reason , before it would act.

The nameless one knew it was better not to know , for the fear of the consequences of knowing would create, somehow it could just feel it ,whatever it was leading it to where it was , wasn't a good thing , surely..

Something inside it told it so..

Silence became prevalent , nothing but the shallow breathing , coming from itself , and the slowed pitter pats of a heartbeat remained , as the hushed voices , underneath the harshly loud obscenities died to nothing once more, the flashes of light faded to ash, giving away to the darkness below. A steady humming vibrations began , continuing to lull the fallen into its temporary peace, at least for the moment . The previous warmth from before wrapping itself around it tightly , to secure it in it's own comfort until it was released to feel the horrid sounds once more..

A dreaded flicker of a spark gave to awaken the one surrounded in a dark abyss to the cold surroundings , all too soon . Then following with a sight bathed in blood, fallen debris in the place of what stood there, and in the middle of it bodies scattered all around , with a dark force tossing them there, hovering to claim it's next victim. Screaming cries, sounds of violent tears , with the crashes of thrown attacks from either side. Everything was a blur , and before the image could be clear , decided upon , the moving picture faded within a matter of moments .

Now fully awake , shaking, attempting to calm its racing heartbeat from breaking from its cage with deep, heavy breaths , the one left alone was reunited with the unforgiving nothing , once again .. It was almost as though you were looking at dark misty water all around you , and without rain it continuously rippled in and out of sight to become nothing at all with the tendrils of smoke weaving through the lone intensity of being alone.. Sometimes this moment made one rethink the possibility of desiring to fight to remember then to remain alone here in this , hell.

On second thought , no. Nothing could be worse then to feel the strong hesitation of learning that what is hidden deeply, even nothing itself..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Remains Of A Kaleidoscope

Chapter Two ~ Rivlets ,Glimpses Of The Outside,

Waiting Within The Shadows , &Inside Out

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Rivlets ~

Watching the silent one remain to be stilled worried the other watching , cause the injuries sustained was great , and it was a wander that laying there , still breathing, albeit heavily , heartbeat was staggering , but still true. It was pure luck that any survived from what was learned , and with the one lying here , under the seers gaze was sure that is was a miracle that this one lasted this long, as it had ..A voice interrupted the sight of the one in front of concerned orbs, to find the source of the sound calling out to find , one rushing into the room within, with a face carrying such emotional devastation, it almost hurt , all the more to look at , because of what the expression carried by the opposite , proved.

"How is.. I mean ,will ..." The broken voice shattered the atmosphere within the room, bringing about nothing but grim too fill the emptiness in its steed.

"Time can only tell.. I did everything I could .. Wish we could've gotten help sooner .. It might've changed things, but maybe with time it'll be okay .. We need to have faith that we'll pull through this .." the listener answered and offered what could be given , but deep down felt that very soon they could lose another close to them.

Soon after giving a slight nod , before finding a place to mourn over what had occurred , only musing, the one left behind , watching the previous figure escape from the room, then went back to its task of watching the one close by , still silent, unmoving. Days had passed , weeks , and still nothing , not one sign that the fallen one may recover .

~ Glimpses Of The Outside ~

Distorted sounds made their presence known once more , and started over time becoming more so in volume , and tempo , but still couldn't be understood as to what was happening or what was being said if anything , just noise .. From somewhere unknown a dimmed light seemed to make the area a lighter grey but was still difficult to pull out the shapes within the shadows , most was too blurred to gain anything more than quickly moving blobs of different shades of the black variety , and not giving away nothing to its identity. Although it wasn't much to look at it was still a change to what a pair of eyes had been gifted with ,since they were first presented with what it was now, where it was, and for now , what it had amounted to be .

Alone ... Nothing ..

Rolling its head to possibly catch the sight of reoccurring sound , for the hope of catching something more than what was , so it wouldn't continue to be , as it had, for however long it had been , with the need for a change growing inside it , though disappointed when nothing but air stared back at it , and smirking cruelly for the one's efforts.

'I wait ,and still nothing .. I am still here..'

~ Waiting Within The Shadows~

Within the small enclosure , others gathered from there daily activities , or their rest to recover themselves, or escape from the reality over what had occurred , with tears in the eyes. In short time , one by one , they soon came close to offer whatever they could to let the one lying there a reason to return , a cause to stay among them . Although to the one watching as they did so , it was known that the one unresponsive to their calls , could no longer hear them , unless being reawakened by some miracle.. Indeed it would take a act of a powerful force to bring back the fallen one, torn apart, and return back to them , waiting for its arrival. Truth be told though , it would be changes slim to none that it ever would , and regrettably would have to say goodbye..

~ Inside Out~

The noise had become greater now , for some reason unknown to the one unseeing , but it made it nervous as to what was happening, or what cause did the outburst occur , and what intention did it have . The atmosphere, oddly had become lighter ahead of it , and stranger still, it seemed that wherever it was , now had shown about a possible means of escape , but where would that lead, that very question as to the place it would find itself ,caused it to hesitate in its movement, to follow. Then the warmth returned , feeling the comfort in vast amounts cursing through , thus following for a moment in its ears , three steady beats returned to flow , in sync with the beating of its heart.

Curious simply for the promise of the possibility of another in this hellish void , and felt the aura now surrounding it to grow stronger , almost pulsing , as if something was calling it, pleading it to come home..

So , it followed..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Remains Of A Kaleidoscope..

Chapter Three~ Unexpected Awakening , Coming To Terms,

& A Whole New World

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Unexpected Awakenings ~

The night aged on as another still watched , waited. One saw , as someone different came in to change the bandages covering the wounds the silent one laid still, then moved on as to check the overall progress within the road to recovery , stilted to a hault it seemed after the vitals began to stem forth . Holding hands snugly, as means to keep the presence ,worried eyes sought with from leaving. Even though there might be a chance things wouldn't be the same afterwards , but just to see those eyes once again with expectant ones , as to keep the promise made to one another so long ago, true .

"Come on , please if you can hear me .. Don't go.. Please don't leave me .." A hushed plea to the one still silent.

A softened groan emerged within the room quietly , and the conscious one watching onward , alone in the room , turned behind as to find its source , then seized once the sound was repeated , but closely , to the spot once sat, now standing , looking down at the one laying there, gazing at a pale face , relaxed in the state of unconsciousness.

Until ...

Another sound escaped lips upon a face showing a pained expression below, and continued , as their hands were wrapped within each others . Then as the tense moments passed by, making the minutes seem like hours , something emerged from the one so quiet for too long ..

A pair of big chocolate eyes ,blankly stared back into his teary shocked golden ones...

"Kagome.." was released quickly in a gasp , as the hanyou wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, being mindful of her wounds.."

"Um.. I know someone's there but could you speak louder, I can't hear you ?"

"What ?" Inuyasha questioned ..

Before either could continue , Kaede came once again within the room overhearing as to what was happening , deciding to come in ,and check the girl over now that she was awake..

"Good morning , Kagome .. How do you feel ? Can you hear me ?" The elder priestess spoken loudly , enough to allow the young girl to hear..

"Yea I think so , but I feel like there's something in my ears , it sounds like you whispering .. Wait did you just call me Kagome , is that who I am ?" the girl kept looking around as she spoke to possibly see the seemingly pleasant woman who was speaking to her but could find nothing in its place to prove someone was there, only her voice.

"Aye , you don't remember child?" The woman asked , as her eyes now met with the occupants now filling the room with concern.

" I am afraid not , I am sorry.." Kagome returned.

" I can assure you , that you are Kagome . Now child tell me can you see me , or anything at all?"

"Wish I could , it would help prove to myself , that all of this is real.." Kagome responded sadly..

"Nothing to worry about , Kagome-sama , we were fortunate that you had survived at all considering the everything, and you were injured badly .. I think I speak for all of us that we are just glad you're okay .. Everything else we can wait , with time .. " Another , but softer male's voice nearby spoke , unlike the rough one from before, but seemingly full of mischief ..

"Are you hungry , Kagome .. I could get you something to eat , maybe something tp drink? " The rough tone returned but not it seemed to be shy at the moment ..

" Umm .. Sure I could eat .."

"Inuyasha , may I speak to thee for a moment outside . Miroku , Sango , can you keep an eye till I return with Inuyasha with medicine , and food ..Kagome, I will return shortly. Thee not worry child , ye are safe "

~ Coming To Terms~

Once the hanyou , and the hag had made it to a distance out of hearing range , the elder miko spoke..

"Inuyasha , even though she has returned to thee , she was badly injured , and with that some lasting effects due to the severity of them . May be for a short time , or possibly permanent .. Her memories gone, loss of hearing , and sight may all return in time , but they as well can not .. Be prepared for this Inuyasha cause it may be very well so , but the monk was right , we were fortunate just to have her return . Although a foolish heart wishes she could remember if only to be properly treated with her time, with no knowledge of her past is why the well still remains to be sealed , and will continue to be so , until then she remains here.."

" I knew that if she returned that things might not be the same , but never did I expect this , not to her .. Although , Kagome is here because this is where she belongs , with us, by my side .. " The hanyou painfully strained with emotion..

"Indeed it is with sad tidings that she has to endure this , but with friends to be with her , and people to look after her I am sure that she will live a peaceful life , even though she 'll never know what she 's done , sacrificed to help us .. The very least we can do is make sure she's happy.. Don't worry Inuyasha , she'd want you to do what makes ye happy as well , and not hold off moving on for her sake.."

"I know but .. Wait! What are you saying !" Inuyasha raged confusedly while skewering trout with his claws then tossing them into the nearby basket ..

"Ye planning to follow my sister are ye not? As cruel as it may sound Inuyasha , Naraku is no longer apart of this world , and the jewel will be safely guarded until either Kagome remembers or that can be retrained to purify it , there is no reason to not follow through with your choice , especially since the child does not remember .. It may be to your benefit that she does not, and for ye to keep your distance .. I feel that my sisters presence should come very soon Inuyasha and ye- " Kaede mentioned as she gathered some herbs ..

"About that um Kaede..." Inuyasha interrupted , then paused waiiting until wise eyes clashed with his anxiously wild ones , and then with ferocity of that of his brother , the hanyou spoke..

" I ! I – I can't .. " The hanyou started out well , then just fizzled out in the end giving a more acceptable excuse instead of the truth..

"I can't ,not yet , at until I know that she's okay .."

But what he really wanted to say was somewhere along the lines of ...

Never..

But , when you were him , things were never easily , especially when he wasn't free to choose..

"Aye, Inuyasha.. Just remember what I said , and don't get too close, you don't want to hurt either one of ye , when it is time for you too leave her behind.."Kaede said knowingly ..

'Never...'

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Remains Of A Kaleidoscope..

Chapter Three~Time & Trials

By Inuyashas Youkai

Upon arrival , both the hanyou , and the miko had returned shortly after when a kit smelt them out with the message urging them to return , because as it seemed that Kagome 's stomach was growling , and from the young demon told was it was something which didn't suit her. Once the meal was complete , all of them sought refuge in the comfort that the girl they had waited to return had , eating happily . Although it wasn'y very long before the said girl 's voice pierced through , and stilling them in wishing to know what she had to say.

"Um, apparently you all know as to who I am , and such , so I was wandering if someone could share what they know , and maybe tell how it is that I don't remember anything ?" The young miko spoke shyly wishing they'd grant her request, causing the others to look at one another in caution.

Though it was the hanyou , Inuyasha whom answered...

" Ahh , sure Kagome.. You , were helping us in a quest , and with that came a very difficult battle in which you were badly injured , and almost died .. I am sorry... That I failed you again, for not protecting you , like I promised you I would .I-"

"Excuse me , I am sorry for interrupting you answer , but I have some questions.. "

"Shoot .." Inuyasha told halfheartedly.

"For starters , what' s your name , who are you to me to expect you to protect me , and what was this quest – did I know that I would die if I helped you ?"

"My name's Inuyasha , a Inuhanyou.. Half human , and dog demon .. Anyway.. The quest was something that was chosen for you , as we found after you came to us , to me, but we were collecting shards of a powerful evil stone , it was once whole , but it became later shattered , and we were searching to put together the lost possibility of us dying was always a risk, when we came to a evil half demon who started it all , with horrors placed on all of us , even you at times , so you agreed because we became friends, but I swore to you I would protect you at the time due to the fact that you were able to sense them, and I had for the most part . Tho there were times because of my stupidity that I wasn't there to stop what had happened , putting you in danger.. For that I am sorry .."

"Ohh.. So we are friends then .. ?"

"Yea, I would like to hope so.. "

"You said that I came to you , so are you saying that I don't belong here ?'

"Yes , and No"

"Explain.."

"Well , You had come to us, to me , but not from here, but you do belong here .."

"If I hadn't come from here , where did I come from?"

" I'll tell you , but your not going to believe me .."

"Try me.."

"Okay , you came here from another time, fifty years in the future as a matter of fact .. You've allowed me to come a few times.."

"How did I get there , a time machine?"

"No, not exactly .."

"Then , how?"

A well , its said to hold magic , but now I'd say its only been a curse .."

"You mean one that holds water ? Why would it be cursed?"

" No , not anymore ..I didn't say it was, more a personal opinion.."

"Show me?"

" Okay , but it doesn't work anymore , hasn't since you have been injured believe me I tried too , really I had , but it just sealed.. Alright hop on .." The hanyou stated all the while , as he got into a crouch position before her , so that she could ride on his back , taking her there like old times..

"Are you sure ? I don't want to hurt you?"

" Ha! You hurt me ? Come on , Kagome.. Hop on , and I 'll show you .. We used to do this all the time .." The hanyou said , as one being told was Sango came up behind her to guide her to the spot where Inuyasha was.

Looking first at the others , that were up to this point silent up till now , quietly watching , and nodding there heads at the non-spoken question trapped within Kagome's eyes , meeting theirs. Alas , once she received the answer , conforming her safety , slowly getting on with Inuyasha's instruction, holding tight, and then they were off blindly, with the girl's frantic screams flowing behind them, as they went..

TBC...


End file.
